Reencarnación
by Nise Kainz
Summary: Un sueño misterioso, que deja una inquietud en el alma de Shinobu, un secreto revelado y una bruja que predice el destino...¿Será que es sólo el destino el que Shinobu conociera a Miyagi?


**Reencarnación**

**(Los personajes de Junjou Romantica le pertenecen a la grandiosa Shungiku Nakamura) **

Mientras yacía solo, recostado en la cama junto a Miyagi, escuchaba el sonido del mar, me veía sentado en una silla de ruedas, y sin ver quién la manejaba observaba el paisaje, era frío, era el viento que nos hacía compañía. Sabía que debía alguien empujarme, pero no veía su rostro, únicamente escuchaba su voz que repetía:

"Sensei, no me dejes" (Se escuchan sollozos de dolor)

Reaccione mirando hacía arriba y vi al fin el rostro de mi acompañante, era Miyagi, muchas lagrimas salían de sus ojos azules y caían en mi rostro, al intentar moverme…

Desperté, pensé que era una pesadilla, no podía haber visto a mi amante llorando, y además por su aspecto parecía mucho menor de lo que es ahora, pero… ¿Era sólo un sueño?

Me levante y salí de la casa a caminar un rato, necesitaba despejar mi mente, inconcientemente pasé por una tienda que vendía cosas esotéricas y se leía el tarot. Al verla sólo se cruzo por mi mente:

"Es el destino que entre allí"

Al pasar vi a una chica joven, no tendrá más de veinte años, solo me miró, y sonriendo me dijo:

"Pasa, te estaba esperando Shinobu Takatsuki"

Al escuchar eso se me erizó la piel, ¿Cómo esa chica sabía mi nombre?, al verla de pies a cabeza se veía una persona totalmente normal, y nunca le había conocido antes:

"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

"Soy una bruja, y leo el alma de las personas, además no es la primera vez que apareces por aquí"

"Es primera vez que veo esta tienda"

"Sí, haz venido antes, intenta recordar, bueno no creo que recuerdes cosas de tu vida pasada"

"¿Vida pasada? ¿Dé que hablas?"

"¿Crees en el destino?, pues él te ha traído hasta mi otra vez"

"No entiendo de lo que hablas…"

"Para entrar a explicaciones, primero debo saber que es lo que te aqueja, necesito que te quites los zapatos y te llevaré hasta la sala que ocuparé para que te lea el tarot"

"Ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre"

"Mi nombre es… Hotaru, soy una tarotista desde que nací, tengo 21 años, y soy la encargada de esta tienda"

(Se acerca a la puerta de entrada y la cierra por dentro)

"Bueno, puedes pasar Shinobu"

Al entrar un recuerdo se apoderó de mi mente, me veía entrar al mismo lugar y una señora de edad mayor me atendía, solo veía que sus labios decían algo y de pronto escuché:

"Tu destino es morir…"

Al volver Hotaru estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que aquella mujer mayor, al verla pregunté:

"¿Tu abuela ya falleció?"

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y repitió:

"Ella falleció hace 17 años"

Al decir esto mi cuerpo se estremeció, Hotaru con una sonrisa me observaba y dijo:

"Ves que no es la primera vez que entras a este lugar, para empezar quiero que saques 5 cartas…"

Al sacarlas boca abajo el nerviosismo penetraba en mí y provocaba un escalofrío:

"Tu estas aquí, porque quieres saber lo de tus sueños y como te irá con tu novio"

"¿Cómo sabes lo de Miyagi, y lo del sueño?"

"La cartas lo dicen aquí"

Al verla eran cartas de Ángeles, ella acercándose tiernamente me dijo:

"Tu ya moriste Shinobu y volviste por tu amado"

Al escucharla me quede estupefacto, no podía creer que alguien me dijera eso:

"Eso es imposible, Hotaru"

"No lo es, si creyeras en la reencarnación"

"¿Reencarnación?"

"Te lo explicare en simples palabras, tu moriste en un cuerpo y tuviste una vida antes, luego tomaste otro cuerpo e iniciaste una nueva vida, con otra apariencia"

"quieres decir que yo viví hace mucho y luego tome este cuerpo"

"Correcto"

"¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?" (Gritando)

"Es muy simple tienes recuerdos vagos que no son tuyos, no es así, como lo de mi abuela, muy pocas personas se recuerdan de ella y la conocieron"

"Entonces, ¿Podrías decirme quién rayos fui que tengo tantos recuerdos con Miyagi?"

"Hace mucho vino una joven de unos 29 a 30 años, sólo dijo que quería saber lo que sucedería con su estudiante, quien estaba con interés en ella.

Yo era pequeña, pero mi abuela antes de morir me escribió en su diario, y repitió en su lecho que vendría una vez más esa mujer y me preguntaría algo..."

Al escuchar esas palabras quedé helado, mi cuerpo no se movía, no podía creerlo, aquella mujer era la sensei de Miyagi-kun, estaba seguro de ello.

No podía ser coincidencia que haya soñado lo de la playa, además entrar a esta tienda, no era solamente el destino.

Miyagi siempre repetía que amaba la playa, porque le recordaba a su sensei.

Hotaru, continúo explicándome:

"No te preocupes Shinobu, quédate tranquilo no es nada malo"

"¿Podrías contarme el resto de la historia?"

"Por supuesto. Bueno continuando, esa mujer se veía afligida, mi abuela la hizo pasar a este mismo salón. Ella le pregunto sobre aquel estudiante, mi abuela le miró y sólo le dijo que no se preocupara, pero que sabía que ella iba a morir. Al escucharlo agachó la cabeza y repito que también le amaba, pero que era demasiado mayor para estar con él, y que su deseo era poder quedarse, sin embargo sabía que moriría pronto"

"Eso tiene más sentido"

"¿Cuántos años tienes Shinobu?"

"17 años"

"Pues veras, mi abuela como forma de consuelo le menciono que estaría con su amado en un futuro, ella no se explicaba el como. Hasta que mi abuela le explico el sistema del karma, al mirarla le dijo que era divorciada, pero no por su culpa ella estaba sola, sino por la de su esposo, así que la vida le premiaría devolviéndole la vida con otra apariencia.

Al escuchar eso se puso muy contenta y le expresó que cuando ella volviera y estuviera bien vendría a darle las gracias, eso fue hace 18 años. Al año mi abuela falleció y yo tenia 4 años, escribió en su diario lo que debía comunicarle, y ahora apareciste tu…"

"Ya veo…"

"Si ella falleció hace 17 años concuerda con tu edad, y estas con el hombre que ella amaba"

"Soy su reencarnación inmediata…"

"Pues sí, y ¿Cómo estas con aquél hombre?"

"Con Miyagi estamos bien, aunque igual me pongo celoso porque no tiene tiempo para mí"

"Pero te recompensa de alguna forma, eso dicen las cartas"

"Así es, siempre me recompensa con algo. Gracias por darme estas respuestas y debo darle gracias a tu abuela, deberías al menos decirme donde se encuentra sepultada para verla y darle las gracias personalmente… y muchísimas gracias Hotaru, sin ti no hubiera sabido esta verdad"

Hotaru se me acercó con un papel con tinta roja, y me lo dio en las manos. Al salir de la tienda me dirigí al cementerio con inciensos un par de dangos y dos ramos de flores. Al llegar observé que al lado de la tumba de la abuela de Hotaru había una más pequeña, al retirarle el polvo decía:

"Hotaru Shibuya"

Al leerlo se me entumecieron las piernas y lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, el alma de Hotaru había venido sólo ha decirme el comunicado de su Abuela, y aquella tinta roja era su sangre, probablemente antes de que muriera lo había escrito. Dejé un ramo en la tumba de Hotaru y la otra en la de su familiar, encendí un par de inciensos y recé, les ofrecí los dangos como ofrenda, y antes de irme les dije:

"Muchas gracias a ustedes, por su amabilidad ahora estoy con Miyagi, y me siento feliz de estar junto a él, les deseo lo mejor y espero que nos reencontremos algún día los tres para conversar…"

Al levantarme, me dirigí por un par de calles y llegue a casa, Miyagi se me acercó llorando y me abrazó:

"¿Dónde estabas Shinobu?"

"Había salido un momento, no llores anciano"

Miyagi me apretaba aun más y me retenía, no quería soltarme repetía que me amaba y estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, luego acerco su rostro y me besó, me levantó y me llevó a la habitación.

Al saber que estaba con Miyagi para hacernos felices mutuamente, me hizo muy feliz, sabía que era realmente el destino el que nos juntaba todos los días, hacía que nos besáramos, y nos amaramos por la eternidad…

Sólo sé que no quiero dejarle, nunca más…

-ooooOOOOOOOooooo-

N/A: Hola Nice pasandose por aquí , feliz de que pudiera despues de largo tiempo subir otra historia de esta pareja , si sacan los calculos lamentablemente es así ; en parte espero que les guste ,dejen comentarios y sugerencias , gracias...


End file.
